Mega Man (Star Force)
Summary The son of an astronaut, Geo Stelar looked up to his father Kelvin for as long as he could remember, aspiring to be just like him when he got older. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Geo's father went missing after the space station Peace was destroy, leaving the boy a distraught shut-in who only left his house to stargaze at night. On one of these occasions he collided with Omega-Xis, a fugitive from Planet FM who claimed to know his father and the events leading up to the attack. He then finds himself under attack from Omega-Xis's former cohorts who end up attacking Geo's hometown in an attempt to find the Andromeda Key, the trigger for a powerful superweapon Omega-Xis stole from them. Left with no other choice, Geo ends up fusing with Omega-Xis to become the hero Mega Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Geo Stelar, Mega Man Origin: '''Mega Man Star Force '''Age: 11-12 (A 5th Grader) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Student, EM Wave Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility against Non EM-based attacks, Auto Lock-On System, Immunity to Hypnosis, various additional powers via Battle Cards and Ability Slots, Can create voids in space to close distances with Omega-Xis's assistance | Various Elemental Powers and additional powers depending on form | Constant Barrier Creation (known to stop the effects of any one attack per barrier), Expert Swordsman, Immunity to lock-on based targeting systems, inflicts paralysis upon hitting opponent with a non-elemental attack | Wind, Wood, Fire, and Lightning Manipulation, can avoid damage by creating clones, able to bypass intangibility and lock-on to invisible targets | 'Noise Generation (can create massive amounts of EM radiation that weaken EM Beings and sicken others to the point of collapse just by being around them), Black Hole Generation as Black Ace, Drastically enhanced analytical ability (stated to be Universal Level, bordering on precognition), Flight as Black Ace, Immune to physical and mental interference as Red Joker 'Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Managed to defeat Apollo Flame and Sirius, the latter of which has control of the supermassive black hole at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel from Earth to Sagittarius A* in minutes, which is about 2.6 billion times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 '''(casually caught a falling monorail), likely much '''higher (can move freely inside Sagittarius A*) Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ ' 'Durability: Solar System Level (Took hits from Sirius), Intangibility makes him hard to kill Stamina: High (by EoS he's only shown tiring after fighting off entire armies of viruses and Omega-Xis clones, under distress from high Crimson (extremely dense EM Radiation) concentrations, or fighting immensely powerful beings like the Crimson Dragon, Apollo Flame, and Sirius). Range: Meters to kilometers with the Mega Buster, higher with certain attacks and Battle Cards, Can fight across interstellar distances Intelligence: High: Knows the inner workings of various forms of space craft and EM technology by heart. Known to tinker with technology in his free time. Expert Tactician and Fighter from hundreds of battles against EM Beings. Standard Equipment: Battle Cards, Mega Buster, Omega-Xis's Wizard Form Weaknesses: Friction between Omega-Xis and Geo will cause the fusion to separate (highly unlikely by EoS), can be weakened by extremely dense amounts of erratic EM Radiation (limited by the Ace and Joker programs) | Vulnerable to certain elemental attacks depending on the current elemental form | Must cut off Brother Bands | Tribe King lasts for a limited duration | None Notable Key: Base | Star Force/Tribe On/Noise Change | Rogue Tribe/Noise | Tribe King | Finalized Noise A full list of his most recent Battle Cards. His "Illegal" Cards, or Secret Cards that may or may not be contingent with the main series. Other Notable Victories: Revan, Mace Windu, Yoda and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Mega Man X (Mega Man) Pre-Bog DBZ Verse (paired with Classic Mega Man, X, and MegaMan.EXE, though it was agreed that X and Geo could solo due to superior hax and speed/firepower respectively). New 52 Superman and Wonder Woman (Paired with Rogue, but could clear on his own) Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Category:Swordsmen Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wood Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Element Users